


Boredom

by craze_devil



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craze_devil/pseuds/craze_devil
Summary: Sakura was bored until she saw something hiding under their bed. What will it be?





	Boredom

Bored. That's what Haruno Sakura was feeling as she lounge on her sofa, while the outside world was just pouring cats and dogs. It was her day off from the hospital or more like a forced day off. 

Tsunade and Shizune just kicked her out and barred her from coming to work after yelling at her for overworking. Now, after she had showered, ate lunch and had a cat nap on the sofa, the pinkette was listless. The medic-nin had woken up from the thunder coming from outside.

She sighed, "He's late." As she look around her shared home with her lover, the big, bad and scary konoha's own elite torturer and interrogater, Morino Ibiki. 

'I should just go to sleep,' the pinkette thought, as she stood up stretching as she does so, hearing a few satisfying pops.

She sauntered into their room and proceeded to plop on the bed. As she does so she heard something rattling under the bed, curious she crawled to the edge of the bed and looks under it, upside down. She saw a box, quirking an eyebrow, she grab the box and pulled it out from its hiding. The pinkette shook the box lightly, hearing the same rattling noise from it. She set it down in front of her cross legs on the bed, when she opened it, her emerald eyes widened in surprised, then she narrowed them as a glint of mischief and a smirk to add to her plump pink lips.

"Ibiki you're going to regret for being late."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is my first time posting a story here or anywhere that is hahaha. Be gentle on me okie ^^ or rough I don't mind either way. 
> 
> Review I guess? And whatever?
> 
> P.s. did you guys enjoy it???


End file.
